Wind Shrine
The Wind Shrine is located beyond the Windy Bee Gate. It allows players to donate items to it in exchange for various items and Field Winds. The Wind Shrine has a cooldown of 1 hour between each donation. Donating Cloud Vials to it is the only way to obtain a Windy Bee if you have donated a Spirit Petal beforehand. The Wind Shrine also indicates if Wild Windy Bee has spawned in one of the fields. If the chimes are moving around and nobody donated, Windy Bee has likely spawned somewhere on the map. Keep in mind that rewards are quite random, as offering the same donation twice in the same amount may have a different result, however, the more you offer, the more you get. Usage Upon interacting with the shrine, it says "Would you like to make an offering to the Wind Shrine?" A window pop up following afterward in which it allows the player to donate any item amount in their inventory to the shrine. Upon doing so, a message follows, with the chimes moving around swiftly. If the player cancels the donation, instead it says "You canceled the donation sic" If the player interacts with the shrine during cooldown, it says "You may only donate to the shrine once per hour. Come back in x:y." (x = minutes, y = seconds) The Wind Shrine's reaction varies based on the item and amount you donate and may act differently at different times. If you want to donate more items at a time, then you can hold down the "+" button increasing in speed as you hold down longer. The shrine has a chance to not give the giver a buff, in which case it reads: "The Item(s) Pop out of your hands and nothing happens." Obtaining a Windy Bee To get the Windy Bee from the Shrine, players must first donate a Spirit Petal to it. Once donated, any Cloud Vial donated after has a chance of giving Windy Bee. If you bought it, you will get a Star Treat instead of a Windy Bee. The player's chance to obtain the Windy Bee depends on how much "Favor" the player has with the shrine. Every item in the game can increase "Favor," although rarer items will give more "Favor". A Spirit Petal is not required to be donated to start increasing Favor. Even if the donation is minuscule, it is important to donate as often as possible if one wants to get a Windy Bee. It is possible to max out the "Favor" stat, which will give you a 100% chance of obtaining a Windy Bee. Responses After donating an item, the Wind Shrine will say a different text depend on what effect it gives. Possible Badge Rewards Sometimes, badge rewards are received from the shrine when donating items to the Shrine. This table lists all rewards and what items can give them. Please update the table if you find new information. Note: If multiple items can give a reward put all items on the list. Do the same with Rewards if multiple different rewards are given. Trivia * According to Spirit Bear, the Wind Shrine is one of the oldest standing monuments in the game. She also mentions that she brought the Wind Shrine to the game. * This is the only way to obtain a Windy Bee without purchasing it with Robux from the Robux Shop. * If you donate something, but you don't collect the rewards for any reason (disconnected, the battery died, etc.), the next donation you can get the items you donated last time back as a refund. * If you make it to the Wind Shrine without having 35 bees and try to donate something, a message will come up saying "Error: player does not have 35 bees. Please show Onett. (Version 194)" Most likely, the number after "Version" changes every update. * The Wind Shrine is based on the percussion instrument, the wind chimes. * Translators, Sprinklers, and certain specific Bee Eggs (except Honey Bee Egg) and Jellies are the only items in the player's inventory which the player cannot donate. * Wind Shrine can give different buffs depending on which you are going to donate. Category:Locations